Levitation
250px |imagewidth = 350 |use = Floating in the air on a particular height, chosen by the user |trigger = Fear, and Defensive/Protection |users = Phoebe Halliwell |alignment = Neutral Magic}}Levitation is the power to magically propel yourself into the air without the use of tools or assistance from another person or being. It is a weaker form of flight and is the second power of Phoebe Halliwell, as well as her first active power. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of magic, but regained it in the Charmed comics. Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was to new for her. Phoebe could not glide through the air without assistance, such as when Prue used telekinesis to propel Phoebe through the air in the episode Once Upon A Time. During the later seasons though, we see Phoebe progressing, and combining her levitation ability more and more with her martial arts. List of users *Phoebe Halliwell *The Source *Sigmund *Sirk *Necron *Ghosts *Katya *Shadow *An Ling *Yen Lo *The Dogan 1226863_s.gif|Phoebe's levitation prevents her from falling 1226332_s (5).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks Belthazor 1226332_s.gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks two furies. 1226332_s (1).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks a fury in the head 1226332_s (3).gif|Phoebe kicks two furies whilst levitating 1226332_s (2).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks The Source 1226332_s (6).gif|Phoebe levitates to dodge an energy ball 1226332_s (7).gif|Phoebe levitates for the first time on command DefensiveLevitation.gif|Phoebe levitates to dodge Karens' acid LevitationGIFGIFGIF.gif|Phoebe levitates, and looses her powers PhoebeLevitate1.jpg Image:Levitation student.jpg|A student levitates her way to class Image:Bb charmed-605 031.jpg|Phoebe meditates near the ceiling Other Types of Levitation Projective Levitation In the season 2 episode Morality Bites, it was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others. She would show this again in the season 6 episode Forget Me...Not. In the season three episode Pre-Witched the girls face a Familiar Warlock with the power of Projective levitation; stolen from a witch. Using this power, the warlock, Shadow, could cause other objects and people to levitate however it is not known if he could levitate himself. lev.jpg|Ariel levitating a circle of candles'' (Pre-Witched)'' lev 2.jpg|Phoebe can grab hold of someone and have them levitate with her, rather than have them hanging from her grip. Projective levitation.jpg|Phoebe levitating with Cal Greene Rising * Rising is the ability to lift yourself from the ground after you fall. This power is possessed by mostly demons such as the Source of All Evil. Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, molecular combustion etc...), levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Some fans speculate that because Phoebe gained the power to fly temporarily, by a genie's magic, in Season 2's Be Careful What You Witch For, somehow her powers shifted and advance to give her the power of levitation, or maybe the Elders or Tribunal saw fit to give her the power of levitation, noting the fact that as a Charmed One, she needed some sort of active power. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex) * The episode Power Outage marks the point in which Phoebe can now move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * In the early season four episode Hell Hath No Fury, Phoebe uses her power more efficiently by kicking both Piper and a Fury at once. Phoebe is able to levitate even farther distances in this episode. * Phoebe's power of levitation when combined with her martial arts skills strengthens them so that she is able to send demons flying with her levitative kicks as she did in the season four episode Enter the Demon. * Late season four episodes The Fifth Halliwheel and We're Off To See The Wizard, is when Phoebe uses her levitative ability more defensively by dodging demonic attacks. * In the season five episode The Importance of Being Phoebe, Phoebe strengthens her hand-to-hand combat due to her levitation power whiplashing an imposter. * Although Phoebe had always wished for an active power, she did not seem overly enthused when she received this power. She also did not use it particularly often. She used the power most notably during Season 4, which was because Prue had died, Piper's powers were unstable and Paige's powers were untrained. She rarely used the power in Season 5 and 6. * In the season six episode Love's A Witch, Phoebe now uses the ability to levitate whilst meditating, and projectively levitates the pillow under her during her levitative state. This episode marks when Phoebe's power mysteriously advances, but we do not see Phoebe projectively levitate anything again. Although in Forget Me...Not Phoebe does grap hold of a news presenter and makes him levitate with her rather than have him hanging from her grip. * This power, along with her other two active powers, was taken away from Phoebe by the Tribunal, but she presumbly regains it later in the future. * Phoebe regains her levitation power at some point between Forever Charmed and No Rest for the Wicca. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Category:Powers